


In That Cold Night

by Lilacsunsets



Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Geralt and Jaskier spend the night in the woods, Jaskier is a little spoon and also whiny but that’s all canon anyway, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, The bed is the ground and a pile of blankets, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsunsets/pseuds/Lilacsunsets
Summary: It's winter and Jaskier and Geralt are somewhere off the beaten path. The cold sets in, presenting Geralt with a choice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	1. Out in the Woods

They had been out in the woods for several days by that point. Winter was closing in, and the cold was starting to become biting. Rain the previous day meant that there was no hope of making a fire, so Geralt had constructed a lean-to from some tree branches to keep out the elements as best they could.  
Eventually, it had fallen dark and the two men sat quietly next to each other, each swaddled in blankets. Geralt had leant back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes for a minute, when he became aware of an odd noise: a soft clicking sound. He’d pried one eye open and noticed Jaskier was lying next to him, facing away. The bard was shivering violently, and Geralt instantly realised the sound he’d heard was chattering teeth.  
Before he could even think, he’d scooped the poet into his arms.  
“Geralt!” Jaskier squawked. “What are you doing?”  
“You’re freezing Jaskier.” The Witcher replied, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “Can’t have you catching your death.”  
Jaskier ‘hmphed’ and wriggled into the Witcher’s lap.  
“I’m only doing this so I don’t turn into a human icicle!” He said - seemingly more to himself than Geralt, who nodded.  
The bard snuggled his back against the Witcher’s broad chest. As much as he tried to fight it, he truly enjoyed this closeness. It seemed strange that his travel companion (and frequent disciplinarian) should be so… gentle and soothing.  
They sat, reclining in a sweet silence for a time. Jaskier could feel Geralt’s ribs move as he breathed deeply, the movement creating a rocking sensation.  
Jaskier gently closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. The tension melted away and he felt almost weightless, floating in a cocoon of blankets, gently rocking in the tide of Geralt’s breathing.


	2. As Day Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wakes up after spending the night snuggled with Geralt and panics a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding on to this fun little section! This part is now complete but there is another piece of the series in the works that I'm sure you'll enjoy!

The next morning Jaskier woke up tangled in blankets, face against the mat they’d laid out to sleep on. He slowly straightened up and blinked, trying to work out where Geralt had gone. The Witcher was tending a small fire, circled with rocks - one of which had two baked apples propped on it.   
“Morning,” Geralt said, looking over his shoulder as Jaskier walked forwards. “How did you sleep?”   
“Uhh,” Jaskier felt his face warm, suddenly flustered as he remembered the night before. “Well! I- er - slept well. Thanks.” He sat down next to Geralt, who handed him a baked apple.  
Jaskier slowly took a bite while watching the Wicher’s face as he added a small log to the crackling fire. His stubble, the clean cut of his jawline, the way strands of his white hair drifted across his face… Jaskier pulled his eyes away and focused very intently on the apple in his hands, sure that Geralt would notice how flustered he looked.   
“So, I suppose we should get going soon!”   
He placed his apple back down on the stone and quickly turned to wrapping up the blankets that were strewn on their sleeping mats.  
Jaskier could feel Geralt’s eyes on the back of his neck and tried to ignore the fact that his face was becoming increasingly flushed. He tried to focus himself on folding the blankets, trying to push down how wonderful last night had felt, how safe and warm Geralt’s arms had felt. Frustrated, he tussled with one of the strings as he tried to tie a loop, his hands tangling and moving the wrong way. Letting out an angry huff, he threw the infernal thing down, then immediately jumped as he felt a hand be softly placed on his shoulder.  
“Let me help you.” Geralt’s normally stony face was warm and gentle. The Witcher moved slowly, as if to not startle his companion, and expertly rolled and tied the blanket.  
“Thanks,” Jaskier looked purposefully at the ground. “Er - about last night, I... “ he felt words fail him as he looked up to see Geralt, tilting his head to one side. “Itwasverynicethatsall.” He blurted,  
Geralt smiled. “I liked it too.” He turned and tucked the blanket into his saddle bag. “Come on, let’s get going.”

They worked quickly, relaxing into a routine that had been run through many times during their travels. Finally, Jaskier doused the fire and Geralt fixed the last pack onto Roach’s saddle. The bard slung his lute over his shoulder, trying to mentally prepare himself for another day of walking, when Geralt suddenly stretched out a hand.  
“Pass that here.”  
Jaskier balked and clutched his instrument defensively. “What do you mean?”   
Geralt rolled his eyes. “I’m not robbing you Jaskier, I’m offering you a ride.”  
Jaskier’s face burned, embarrassed, as he held out his lute. “Thanks.” Geralt smirked and shook his head as he tied the instrument onto the side of his packs, taking careful note to ensure it was safely fastened.  
The Witcher swung gracefully onto his mount, then held a hand out to help Jaskier up. The bard felt a lump form in his throat as he delicately took Geralt’s hand and stepped up to sit snugly in front of him. Suddenly overcome with a desperate urge, Jaskier leaned in and tenderly kissed his friend.   
As soon as he pulled away he turned away and obstinately sat down, hoping to God that he hadn’t just ruined everything. He held his breath. Time seemed to slow, seconds agonisingly ticking by. Finally, Geralt gruffly ‘hmph’ed , before leaning in and gently placing a soft kiss on his cheek in return.   
Jaskier sighed contently, relaxing into Geralt’s chest as the Witcher - no, his Witcher - gently clicked for Roach to move off.


End file.
